RJTV 29 Program Schedule
RJTV broadcast quality local programs, TeleBandido, from Monday to Friday 6pm-7pm, anchored by veteran anchorman and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Mon Ilagan; RJ Sunday Jam, every Sunday, 9am-12nn, hosted by RJ Jacinto with DJ Jamie; Inside Exclusive Kapihan, every Tuesday 9am-10am with a primetime replay at 8pm-9pm, hosted by Rey Langit; RJTV Network News, from Monday to Friday 11pm-11:30pm, anchored by Nicolette Henson-Hizon; and Thank God It's RJ aired every Friday 10pm-11pm, featuring RJ Jacinto and Friends. TeleBandido is simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and RJ Sunday Jam is also simultaneously broadcast on RJ 100.3 FM and enjoys the high viewership here and abroad (via internet live streaming). RJTV is one of the very few UHF stations seen nationwide through its satellite and cable providers. Slogan * Your Lifestyle and Entertainment Channel Schedule :Monday-Friday :5 am - 60 Minutes of the 60's (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :8:30 am - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (original series) :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - :Mon & Wed-Fri: RJ Video Vault :Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio) :11 am - TV Shop :12 nn - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - Drive Time with DJ Jamie (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 pm - TeleBandido (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio) :7 pm - Drive Time with DJ Jamie (continuation) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :8 pm - :Mon, Thurs & Fri: RJ Video Vault :Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (replay) :Wed: Healthline with Makati Med (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio) :9 pm - :Tue: RJ America (rerun) :Wed: RJ Video Vault :10 pm - :Mon: La Salle Night on a Blue Monday (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Tue: Bravo Executive Lounge (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Wed: Itchy Feet (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Fri: Thank God it's RJ (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :11 pm - RJTV Network News (LIVE) :11:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Saturday :5 am - 60 Minutes of the 60's (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :8:30 am - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2015 revival) :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - RJ Video Vault :11 am - TV Shop :1 pm - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - Timeless Movies :7 pm - TeleBandido Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio) :7:30 pm - Itchy Feet (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) (replay) :8;30 pm - Bravo Executive Lounge (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) (pre-recorded replay) :10:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Sunday :5 am - 60 Minutes of the 60's (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :7:30 am - Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (LIVE) :8:30 am - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2015 revival) :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3, DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio) :12 nn - TV Shop :1 pm - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - Timeless Movies :7 pm - TeleBandido Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio) :7:30 pm - Privilege Card :8:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop 'Programming' - RJTV's programming line up is a mix of music, lifestyle, entertainment, cartoons and news and public affairs. :Programs of RJTV caters to the wide cross section of the Philippine society, from ABC to E. TeleBandido (Filipino newscast), Insider Exclusive Kapihan and Healthline with Makati Med cater to the masses; while Drive Time with DJ Jamie, RJTV Network News (English newscast), Thank God It's RJ and RJ Sunday Jam served the more upscale viewers. :RJTV Merchandising :RJTV Traffic :RJTV Production :RJTV Engineering News and Public Affairs :TeleBandido (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday-Friday 6:00PM-7:00PM (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio :Responsible, fair and objective, TeleBandido is the full-hour early evening news program of RJTV as a counterpart to the legendary Radyo Bandido, provides an accurate account of the day's significant national and international events. Fast-paced and comprehensive reporting of the hottest news, enriched with interviews with the day's newsmakers, plus the pulse on the day's hottest issues. Anchored by veteran anchorman and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Mon Ilagan, TeleBandido TV-radio newscast of the AM radio station DZRJ Radyo Bandido and digital radio-TV news channel DZRJ TeleRadio and gives priority to accuracy and depth in keeping its audience well-informed of the day's events. :Reporters: :Nino Padilla :Chester Lobramonte :Rachel Pelayo :Kim Cardenas :Aubrey Ner :Earle Figuracion :April Enerio :Pol Manlapaz :Rommel Madrigal :Pircelyn Pialago :Dina Paguibitan :Fred Monteza :RJTV News Advisory (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 5:00PM and 10:00PM / Saturday and Sunday 5:00PM and 6:00PM (LIVE) (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :2 minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Anchor: Earle Figuracion (5PM), Nino Padilla (10PM) and Rommel Madrigal (Weekend edition) :Insider Exclusive Kapihan (October 7, 2017-present) :Tuesday 9:00AM to 10:00AM with a primetime replay at 8:00PM-9:00PM :Untained. Unbiased. The Truth. Latest news development straight from the newsmakers. The public affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Rey Langit, Insider Exclusive Kapihan tackles the fake news, issues on SSS contributions of members and MRT2 glitches. :Simulcast live over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio at Ventures I Building in Makati City. :RJTV Network News (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 11:00PM to 11:30PM (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :From RJTV's strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority comes the comprehensive 30-minute late-night English news program with a traditional beat. It features an up-to-date round-up of the national and international news, business and economy, health, sports, entertainment and feature stories. It provides the regular news and features made integrity through in-depth reporting and analysis. Anchored by the dynamic Nicolette Henson-Hizon, RJTV Network News delivers the major news stories every night. :Healthline with Makati Med (June 27, 2018-present) :Wednesday 8:00PM to 9:00PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio :Your health matters. You matter and we care. Tune into the show on Facebook by clicking on www.facebook.com/dzrj810am or tune your radio sets to DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :You’ve got questions; we’ve got answers straight from doctors! Call us from 8pm-9pm tonight at 8954460 or 8978374 or text us at 09175816500 and 09199918047. :Hosted by: Nicole Jacinto :TeleBandido Weekend (June 9, 2018-present) :Saturday and Sunday 7:00PM-7:30PM (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio :The weekend wrap of important news events that transpired for the whole week. Anchored by Rod Marcelino. Music :Drive Time with DJ Jamie (June 18, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 5:00PM-6:00PM and 7:00PM-8:00PM (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Your daily dose of the greatest and latest music videos/hits on TV with our drivetime girl DJ Jamie (Jamie Fournier) on RJTV (5pm - 6pm and 7pm - 8pm) and on RJ100.3FM (5pm-8pm). :Post pictures of you watching the show or share your greetings in the comments’ section below. :La Salle Night on a Blue Monday (March 4, 2019-present) :Monday 10:00PM-11:00PM :Featuring the Elderly Brothers back-to-back with The LaSalle band Beats n' Pieces. :Bravo Executive Lounge (February 5, 2019-present) :Tuesday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Host: RJ Jacinto :Itchy Feet (April 24, 2019-present) :Wednesday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Dance the night away every Wednesday with Itchy Feet! :Host: Christine Hipe, founder of Salso Manila, featuring DJ Jun Tamayo and champion dancers from all over the world. :Thank God it's RJ (2003-present) :Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Broadcasting live at RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. Join us from 10:00 pm to 11:00 pm on RJTV (SkyCable ch.19 , Destiny Cable Ch.30 , Cignal Ch. 28 and on GSAT Ch. 58) and on Facebook Live as we bring you the non-stop dancing party with The Mainman, Ramon "RJ" Jacinto and his band! :RJ and Friends Band: *Ramon "RJ" Jacinto (The Main Man) (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Monching de Guzman (wind instrument section/saxophone player) *Jaime Ken (rhythm guitar) *Benedict Arnold Esguerra (drums) *Angie Bonnevie (female vocals/percussions) *Ramil Servales (bass guitar/backing vocals) :RJ Sunday Jam (2003-present) :Sunday 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Simulcast on RJ 100.3, DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ TeleRadio :The top-rating Sunday morning music show for your favorite music, playing the rarest and greatest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. :Host: Ramon Jacinto (The Main Man) with DJ Jamie (Jamie Fournier) :Message us at 2256. Type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. You can also message us on FB. Text us to win our prizes for the day, type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. :Text us if you're watching (Globe number: 09065377241 and Smart number: 09087756298) or message us on Twitter and Instagram (@RJ100FM). Informataive :Privilege Card (since December 23, 2018) :Every Sunday 7:30PM-8:30PM :This hour-long on-air lifestyle show focused on senior citizens' needs and benefits. :Hosted by: Cristina Tabora and Bobby Cuenca Archival programming :RJ Video Vault (June 5, 2018-present) :A collection of some classic programming re-runs of RJTV, including Pinoy Wrestling and RJ's concert specials. :RJTV Concerts :RJ Sunday Jam Flashback :Thank God It's RJ Flashback :RJ Music Videos :UR 105.9 Underground Radio Flashback :RJ America (2007-2008) :Dance Upon A Time with Becky Garcia (1993-1997) :Pinoy Wrestling (1989-1990) :Home TV Shopping (1993-1997) (the mother and pioneer of all TV shopping shows) (Sonny Cortez and Bea Jacinto) :Jojo A.: All The Way! (2004-2007) (since June 6, 2018) :Junior Jam :Pinoy Woodstick :Intimate Session with Charlie Ysmael (1995-1997) :Midnight Session :Gimme A Break (2006-2007) :Hapi Our with Arthur Manuntag (2006-2007) :The Bill Bailey Show (2003-2007) :The Lynn Sherman Show (2006-2007) :Kaibigan (October 7, 2006-October 27, 2007: youth-oriented entertainment talk show) (featuring Mus'ka) - A talk show was named after their song Kaibigan (composed by Ton Llantada). It was hosted by Mus'ka members and was co-hosted by Cherry Chastain. The TV show (Saturday 8PM-9PM) featured stories about different places and events in the Philippines; it also discussed different customs and the traditions of different cultures. The FAMAS board of directors and Quezon City Mayor Sonny Belmonte were some of the guests that appeared in the Kaibigan show of Mus'ka. Several schools were also given the chance to perform on the show. The Kaibigan TV show made it up to a second season. Jocel Escobal, meanwhile, requested to leave the group for a while to rest. The five Mus'ka members continued hosting the TV program and continued performing in mall shows. In the third season (April 2007), the TV show opened a new segment: a singing contests called Pinoy Yata Ako. Season 4 (August 2007) of the Kaibigan program was followed by the return of Jocel Escobal to Mus'ka. After four seasons in RJTV, the TV show finally said goodbye to the viewers on October 27, 2007. :RJ's Penthouse (2003, simulcast on RJ 100.3 FM) :Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatrico (2006-2007) :The Best of The Greatest and the Latest Concert Series :60s and 70s U.S. shows (1995-1997) :60 Minutes of the 60's (2018-present) :Every early morning, one whole hour of the best rarest and the greatest music from the 60s with music videos. Animated :Classic Cartoons (1993-2007, June 5, 2018-present) :Steven Silva, the freshest face on Philippine TV, is RJTV's cartoon jock to its timeless animated program Classics Cartoons. As the best collection of the well-loved timeless cartoon hits everyday at 4 to 5 in the afternoon on RJTV, Steven hosts the show in a hip manner as a video jock who does the intro, comments and wrapping up of the timeless cartoons. It i’s a time block especially designed for cartoon loving kids and kids at heart. :Popeye: The Sailor Man (since June 5, 2018) :Betty Boop (since June 10, 2018) :Felix the Cat :Looney Tunes (since June 10, 2018) :Merrie Melodies (since June 10, 2018) :Noveltoons :Superman (since June 23, 2018) :Little Audrey :Huckleberry Hound :Private Snafu :Heathcliff (1984 TV series) :Dennis the Menace :Mighty Max :The Magic Trolls and the Troll Warriors :Madeline :Ghostbusters (1986 TV series) :The Jetsons :Mighty Mouse :Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (since June 5, 2018) Movies :Timeless Movies (since 2018) :Saturday and Sunday 5:00PM-7:00PM Religious :Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (since June 10, 2018) Segments :People in America (VOA (Voice of America)) (since June 5, 2018) :Rocky on the Road (since June 5, 2018) Specials :The Manila Sound Legend: A Tribute to Rene Garcia (September 9, 2018) (Sunday 7PM-9PM) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :One of the greatest Pinoy icons in the music industry. :Rare video performances of Rene Garcia of the Hotdog band. See also *Old RJTV 29 Sked (October 15, 1994) *Old RJTV 29 Sked in 1995 *RJTV reveals Digital terrestrial television launch date *New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018) Website *RJ Technical Team - Home